Ghost Squad (video game)
|genre= Rail shooter |modes=Single-player, multiplayer |cabinet=Deluxe Cabinet |arcade system=Sega Chihiro |sound=Amplified Stereo with Subwoofer (three channel) |display=Raster }} |modes=Single-player, Multiplayer |cabinet=Deluxe Cabinet |arcade system=Sega Lindbergh |display=Toshiba 50” Projection 29" Standard Edition }} Ghost Squad and Ghost Squad: Evolution are light gun rail shooter arcade games developed and published by Sega. A home version of the original Ghost Squad was developed for Nintendo's Wii game console. A sequel, Operation GHOST, was released in arcades in 2012. ''Ghost Squad'' (Arcade) Sega released Ghost Squad for the arcade in 2004. Ghost Squad features a simulated IR light gun shaped similarly to the standard-issue weapon the game's protagonists use. This light gun is intended to function realistically: it features a working fire selector switch, a stock, force-feedback recoil, and iron sights. To ensure that the light gun fires accurately, a 20-second "calibration" mode is provided in which the game adjusts for any jostling or damage to the rifle's light-emitting components. Ghost Squad features different weapons, each with its firing and reload properties (i.e. long shot splash, long reload time) which affect its difficulty of use. Ghost Squad features three semi non-linear levels with adjustable difficulty and branching choices, ranging from the jungle, a government-restricted villa, and inside an Air Force One flight. There are many sub-activities in the game, such as defusing bombs and throwing grenades to disable armor, which are accomplished via the secondary "Action" trigger on the gun's foregrip. Arcade version data features The arcade version of Ghost Squad uses "IC Cards" to save the player's customized character data, score, and provide the player with experience points, new outfits, new weapons, and increased rank. The card is available for players to purchase at some arcades. The card allows the player a maximum of 100 games and sixteen levels of difficulty. After 100 games the card must be recharged by purchasing a new card. The game also utilizes an internet ranking system, that is accessed when using a password provided by the game. Most Ghost Squad cabinets in the United States do not have card slots. However, players have immediate access to four costumes, four guns, and the first four mission levels. ''Ghost Squad: Evolution'' (arcade) Ghost Squad Evolution is the arcade followup to the original Ghost Squad. It was developed and published by Sega and released in 2007. In Ghost Squad: Evolution the player is a member of Alpha Unit, or members of the “Ghost Squad”, an unofficial unit of the anti-terrorist group, Multi-Operation-Program (M.O.P.). Non-playable characters include fellow M.O.P. members consisting of the Commander, who provides radio backup and pertinent advice to the player, along with the Bravo and Charlie Units who assist the player in suppressing the terrorist threat. The rifle can be set from single shot, to 3 burst shot to automatic fire as well as special effects to suit the situation such as Night Vision, Flash Light for the mounted gun, and Scope for the sniper rifle. The gun also features an action button which is used to pull off special moves like hand-to-hand combat, as well as recoil effects on every shot fired. Each mission contains multiple routes for the player to choose. Special events occur throughout the game depending on the route chosen, such as securing hostages, bomb removal, or providing friendly cover fire. The game is broken into 3 missions with 16 total levels. All 16 can be selected from the beginning. There are 14 costumes available for character customization, however, the costumes have no effect on gameplay. There are 25 different weapons. ''Ghost Squad'' (Wii) Sega published the Polygon Magic developed Wii port of Ghost Squad in Japan on October 25, 2007, and in the U.S. on November 20, 2007. It uses the Wii Zapper as a multi-purpose tool to allow players easy control of targeting enemies, defusing bombs, and detaining hostages. Ghost Squad takes advantage of the Wii Remote's pointer functionality, the nunchuk, and the Wii Zapper giving players controller flexibility. In addition, the game features a pointer calibration mode, enabling players to use line-of-sight aiming and fire precisely where the Wii Remote is pointed. The player has the option to turn off the on-screen pointer for more points. Exclusive to the Wii conversion of the game are four-player support, and an online high score leaderboard via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Reception Ghost Squad for the Wii received a metascore of 69 on Metacritic. IGN gave it a 7.5, remarking that "most of what made Ghost Squad fun in the arcades is still retained though, as there's a huge emphasis on weapon management and mid-level missions". See also *''The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return'' References External links * * Category:2007 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Light gun games Category:Polygon Magic games Category:Rail shooters Category:Sega-AM2 games Category:Sega arcade games Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Wii Zapper games Category:Wii Wi-Fi games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Wii games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games scored by John Williams Category:Video games scored by William Ross